


The Lady Parts of Glory

by Thraceadams



Series: Crack/Meta/Multifandom [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, multi-fandom - Freeform, multi-pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is still being emo about his untimely death in the Torchwood universe, especially in light of the events of Miracle Day.  Starbuck has a talk with him and Jack snogs his face off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Parts of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third in a series of what started off as simply crack fics to get my Torchwood muses active again. Sadly, they only seem to want to be active in this series. Take it for what it is, just something fun, and a little something for everyone.
> 
> Spoilers for anything that has aired in Torchwood, Battlestar Galactica, Stargate Atlantis, and Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. None of these characters are mine, I just like to write them in situations that make ME happy. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than here and my LJ. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about fictional characters and some real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks goes out to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

  


  
**The Lady Parts of Glory**   


Ianto stormed around the coffee room, pulling levers, slamming mugs down, spilling both sugar and creamer on the counter and cursing in Welsh at the mess.

"Someone should probably go in there," Spike muttered.

"Is he still going on about that? Seriously? Oh my God, will he just shut up about that?"

"Rodney," Colonel Sheppard growled.

Rodney turned and looked at him, scowling. "What? It's not like I'm not saying exactly what everyone else here is thinking." He looked around the room. "Right?"

Some of the people met his gaze and yet still others looked away, embarrassed. Rodney sighed. "Look, I'm just as upset as all of you are that he's angry – What, I am!" he protested amidst the friendly catcalls.

"But which one of us hasn't had a shitty storyline and then found out later it could have been so much more? Seriously. Raise your hands if that hasn't happened to each and every single one of you."

When nobody did, Rodney humphed and turned back to watch Ianto.

"He's right. But that doesn't mean you all need to stand here and watch him implode. This is not a spectator sport. So move on." Donna started ushering people out of the room.

The crowd grumbled, but one by one they started to leave the room.

"Oi! That means you too, spaceboy. Move your arse!"

The Doctor turned around, the tips of his ears reddened in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just –"

"I don’t care what you were just, move it out. You'll have plenty of time for what if's and guilty feelings over what you could've or should've later. Right now," Donna sighed, glancing at the window sorrowfully, "Right now, I'm not really sure what he needs."

The two of them left the room leaving only one person behind.

"I do," Starbuck whispered, her hand on the glass, as she watched Ianto furiously clean off the tables.

She watched him for about ten more minutes before opening the door, stepping inside, and shutting it behind her. He glanced up at her and then went right back to his cleaning, muttering to himself as if she wasn't even there.

It went on like that for about fifteen more minutes before he finally threw the rag on the table, put his hands on his hips and glared at her.

"What?"

Starbuck shrugged, pulling out a chair and sitting in it backwards, resting her arms over the back. "Nothing. Wondering how long you're going to pout is all."

Ianto's face reddened and he sputtered. "Pout? What? I'm not – I don't -¬ pout? I'm a grown man, I don't pout."

A slow grin spread across Starbuck's face. "I don't know, seems like pouting to me. You've been at this for days, cleaning, muttering angrily to yourself, stalking around here. You scared poor Tommy so bad this morning he's probably gonna have nightmares for a frakking week. And that poor boy needs his sleep!"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "As if he doesn't have plenty of people to comfort him."

"Regardless, you're starting to scare everyone. Why don't you just let it go? There's still plenty of people out there writing you, and doing a much better job of it than your 'official' writers. You and Jack are having babies, and adventures, and time traveling, so what's the frakking problem?"

Ianto's shoulders slumped and he pulled out a chair and sat down. "I don't know, I honestly don't know. Yeah, I'm pissed that the Lady Parts of Glory made Rex immortal, and by the way that is complete and total bullshit. But, I don't know anymore. I just, I wonder if it's all even worth it you know?"

"If what's worth it?"

"This, what we do here, everything, nothing, I don't know."

Starbuck took a deep breath, closed her eyes sending up a quick prayer to the gods of Kobol that she would get this right. "Of course it's worth it. You brought joy to so many people and you still do. So yeah, it's definitely worth it. If you make one person happy, than that's all that really matters. I mean, look at this fic. It's for Choccy's birthday, yeah, it's several months late, but it's the thought that counts, right? You think she isn't at the very least gonna get a smile on her face because Thrace finally wrote her some crack? Granted the smile would be bigger if Jack and you were snogging your faces off and possibly frakking enough to break a bed someplace, but I'm sure you'll get there eventually."

"Did someone say snogging our faces off? Because I'm totally up for that," Jack piped up from the doorway.

Starbuck rolled her eyes as she watched the flush spread from Ianto's neck all the way to the tips of his ears. She slapped her hands down on the table and stood up. "And with that, my work here is done."

She bent down and kissed the top of Ianto's head. "Take care, Ianto." She patted Jack's chest as she brushed past him in the doorway. "Go get 'em, tiger."

He laughed and then moved across the room where Ianto was standing up. He crowded into Ianto's personal space. "So um, what was she saying about snogging our faces off and then fucking hard enough to break a bed someplace?"

Ianto laughed. "Apparently that is the solution to the week-long pity party I've been throwing myself."

Jack's expression sobered as he rocked forward on his heels a bit, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "So, um, does that mean you're okay now?"

Ianto shrugged and then a small smile tugged at his lips. "No, but I'm getting there."

Jack smiled in return. "That's my Ianto."

He wrapped Ianto's tie in his fist and pulled him forward until their lips were mere centimeters apart. "Let's see if I can't speed your way across."

"Should I break out the stopwatch?" Ianto asked, his eyebrow raised, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Please God, yes, that was so much fun."

Ianto laughed and surged forward, pressing his lips to Jack's, opening his mouth to Jack's questing tongue and moaning in delight when Jack's hands found his arse and squeezed. He pulled back though a few seconds later, leaving Jack breathless and getting ready to go into full on pout mode.

"Tsk tsk, no pouting," Ianto said, lacing their hands together. "Let's go find that bed."

A playful grin lit up Jack's face. "I know just the place," he replied joyfully. "Come on,"  
he yelled, tugging Ianto after him as he raced out of the room.

Starbuck stood at the end of the hallway, turning around when she heard them come out and smiling when she saw them racing off hand in hand. Her smile faltered a bit when she turned to find herself face to face with Faith. "What?"

Faith shrugged. "Nothing. Come on, let's go see if we can convince Tommy to reenact that Killer video he did. B said she was totally up for playing Malice."

Starbuck frowned as they started walking down the hallway. "Wait, why does she always get to play Malice?"

Faith laughed. "Don't worry, last time Tommy promised me we'd ALL get a turn tying him up."  
Starbuck's laughter echoed through the hallway as they disappeared around the corner.

 

THE END


End file.
